The Accuser
by Lord Maximus
Summary: The Empire is expanding across the Outer Rim and into the Unknown Regions. Darth Vader hears of a powerful warrior who exists only to exterminate a common enemy and journeys to meet this warrior known as the Accuser. CHRONICLES OF THE APPRENTICE SERIES.


**The Accuser**

The Unknown Regions were labeled unknown because aside from the rest of the galaxy these regions were unmapped because hyperspace was extremely difficult in these areas.

There was another reason these regions were called Unknown.

Species never before seen by most of the galaxy lived and thrived here. People avoided the Unknown Regions because they feared what they did not know or understand. Only a select few had ever journeyed here.

And one of them was paying a visit today.

"Master, a ship is approaching us." A servant bowed.

The being he was speaking to was kneeling down on the ground, grasping what appeared to be a large hammer. The being was large, his head covered by a dark hood that fell over his shoulder and he wore dark armor.

When he looked up at servant the single light in the room that shined down upon him showed his pale blue face that was pained with black markings.

"Destroy it." The man whispered harshly.

"The person on the ship identifies himself as Darth Vader. He wishes to speak with you and even requested you by name."

The figure looked up at the servant who quickly bowed. "Allow him to land and escort him to my chamber."

"Yes, master."

It did not take long for the servant to return with his guest. Said guest stood almost two feet tall, as tall as his host, dressed completely in black from head to toe. He wore black armor along with a long flowing cape that reached the ground and his face was obscured by a mask showing only black reflective lenses and a triangular mouth piece that emitted a harsh breathing sound.

Ooo-puur.

"You are Darth Vader." The man in the center stood up fully, facing the guest and looking him in the eye.

"And you are Ronan the Accuser." A harsh metallic voice replied back. "I have heard much of you."

"As I have you. Why do you come before me?" Ronan questioned.

"The Empire has begun expanding its reach to all corners of the galaxy, even into the Unknown Regions. I have come here with an offer." Darth Vader answered. "Join your forces with us and we will destroy all our enemies. Even yours, the Xandarians."

Ronan paced slightly. "A tempting offer but I am not so easily swayed. I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree. Unlike the weak willed cowards who signed a peace treaty I do not forgive the Xandarians for taking the life of my father and his father and his father before him. My only goal is to see Xandarian culture expunged from the universe. I have no interest in your empire."

"The Empire is the only supreme force in this galaxy, bring the light of order to chaos. Those who refuse to join eventually see the error of their ways…Or they die." Darth Vader said, not moving an inch as Ronan threw a nasty glare at him.

"Do not think you can intimidate me, Sith. My people have slain over hundreds of Jedi and Force users. You would do well to remember why we are feared." Ronan said, clenching his hammer.

"And you do well to remember why I am feared. For I have killed all the Jedi." Vader softly retorted. "Do not share their fate."

Ronan roared as he swung his hammer at Vader who activated his lightsaber, blocking the mighty weapon that somehow avoided being cut apart by the intense heat of the plasma encased in the flow of energy from the hilt. Ronan went on the attack, swing his hammer with the strength of possibly a thousand men but Vader blocked each and every blow. Ronan was a warrior, he had laid waste to many Xandarian worlds and killed any warriors in his way, Jedi or not. But Vader was a warrior himself who had for the last several years faced and defeated any who dared challenge him, especially Jedi.

Their skills were great and if anyone were to watch they would understand right away why these warlords were so powerful.

They unstoppable giants.

Only Vader seemed to be the winner as with one hand holding his lightsaber to block another attack he delivered a mighty blow to Ronan's torso that was amplified by the power of the Force that sent Ronan flying into the wall. The hammer fell to the floor as Vader held Ronan against the wall with one hand.

"Your theatrics fail to defeat or amuse me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child." Vader said, holding his lightsaber at Ronan's neck. "You shall be spared only once to serve me. However, if you wish to challenge me again you had better be certain of victory…Or I will bathe the stars with your blood."

With that said Vader released Ronan who fell to the floor, grunting slightly as he stood up. Ronan glared at Vader but said nothing, only complying in agreement.

But the Accuser would never forgive the Dark Lord for humiliating him and vowed one day to kill Darth Vader and burn the Empire to ashes.


End file.
